Peaceful Namimori Days
by Ms.Minimalist
Summary: I couldn't help but smile at the mere fact that the Shimon family is now and again friends with the Vongola and also to the fact that the arcobaleno's curse were finally gone... I can finally walk peacefully on the streets of Namimori.
1. Chapter 1: Peaceful Namimori

"what a beautiful day it is!" I said to myself as I stretched my arms upward.

"haaaa..it's good to walk again on the streets peacefully." My monologue continued as a small smile escaped my lips. A lot happened after we've gone back to the future. We've met a lot of people and fought in tough battles.

"but I'm glad everything turned out okay." I voiced out my thoughts again. I couldn't help but smile at the mere fact that the Shimon family is now and again friends with the Vongola and also to the fact the the arcobaleno's curse were finally gone.

I giggled as I reminisce. "surely things will be fine now." I nodded and I shot my free-arm upward.

...

...

"ah GOOOOOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" As I was lost in memories, someone suddenly patted me on the head and shouted..err.. I mean greeted me with a huge smile on his face.

"S-senpai! Ahaha good morning to you,too." I answered him and gave him a courteous bow as I deadpanned.

"yosh! you're looking stronger, you should join the boxing teaaaam to the extremeee!" he shouted at me as he punched the air while I deadpanned at his enthusiasm.

"haha you're loud as ever Sasagawa-senpai." I said as I tried to continue my walk when senpai suddenly screamed.

"TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" and he run off to the familiar figures in front of us.

"Ah it's Tsuna-kun and the others!" I shouted upon recognizing them,as well.

"OIII TSUNAAA! GOOOOOOD MORNIIIING TO THE EXTREMEEE!" Sasagawa-senpai greeted them enthusiastically while Tsuna-kun shrieked in suprise and Gokudera glared and cursed senpai while Yamamoto-kun laughed and greeted him.

"tsss what's wrong with you grass head?! Do you want to make as all deaf?" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa maa Gokudera! Senpai just wants to greet as." Yamamoto said

"shut the hell up you baseball idiot!" Gokudera answered back cleary annoyed at the two nonchalant players.

"Tsunaaa! you should already join the boxing club!" Senpai completely ignored Gokudera's insults to both him and Yamamoto-kun.

"e-eto senpai ahaha..." Tsuna struggled to express himself and just sighed while Gokudera screamed as he demanded attention and Yamamoto-kun just smiled at the them.

"minna! if we won't hurry we will be late in our class and Hibari-senpai might bite us to death." I interrupted their silly banters as I looked at my phone and run pass them.

"hiiiee!" Tsuna-kun let out another squeal upon hearing the prefect's name and quickly calmed Gokudera down.

As I was running in front of them, Sasagawa-senpai suddenly popped beside.

"yoooosh! you're a pretty fast runner to the extreme! I don't we have a race to the extremeeee!" he gave me a smirk and challenged me. He then looked back at the trio and challenged them as well and then, he completely outrun me.

I smiled at senpai's running figure as he completely disappeared in my view. I can hear Yamamoto-kun calling out to me but I was soon running at my full speed as well.

Luckily, we all made it in time just a minute before classes start and Hibari-senpai was already at the gate preparing himself for the late comers as he glared at us.

When our class begun, my interest in studying world history was gone and I just dazed out the window when suddenly my small and old history teacher was called out by the principal.

...

...

Everyone was quiet, all trying to hear what they were talking about when suddenly the door opened and their walked a guy in suit whose face was hidden thanks to his fedora.

"hiiieee!" Tsuna-kun was first to react and then followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

...

"is that reborn? haaa.. I'm so so not used to his adult form" I told myself while pouting my lips.

As Reborn made his way to the front center of the room, he adjusted his fedora revealing his sharp black eyes and all of the girls except me, Kyoko-chan and Hana were squealing in the delight while the guys shiver at him and the squealing girls.

Reborn smirked at the unruly sight of the class and said "I'm Reborn and I will be substituting your history teacher, Mr. Yamada" and he stared at Tsuna-kun and his lips formed into an evil smile.

"hiiie! t-this can't b-be." Tsuna-kun started to panic after hearing Reborn's announcment.

"T-tenth don't worry I'll help." Gokudera said as he quickly went to Tsuna-kun's seat.

"maa maa Tsuna, everything will be fine." Yamamoto-kun said.

And I can ever hear Kyoko-chan and Hana talking about how excited the whole class is and as usual, Hana was annoyed by it.

The whole class was now going wild and when I looked at Reborn, his eyes were once again covered by his fedora and suddenly..

BANG!

A gun shot was heard in the room and every student got quiet as they nervously looked at their substitute teacher.

I couldn't help but giggled at how weird this morning is turning out to be. Reborn has completely change the festive atmosphere of the class into an eerie one.

After getting all of the student's attention, Reborn begun his lessons and immediately called Tsuna-kun up.

"oh Tsuna.." I whispered to myself as he trembles in both fear and pressure as Reborn emits a threatening aura while Gokudera tried to tell Tsuna-kun the right answers.

"hahaha.." I laughed at the scene. And soon after that Reborn shifted his gaze to me and called me up as well. He was looking annoyed as I rose up to my seat and a small smile visible to my face.

And so, the class went on as Reborn became more strict and petrified almost all of the students. And just like that, the day went on, normally. Well, at least for me it was.

* * *

**well hello there! I hope you liked the first chapter of my first KHR fanfic 3 I really wanted to write this for a long timeeeee. So please review of what you think of this fiction. Thank you~~! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Homerun

Aaaahh. The vast blue sky decorated by cotton-like clouds while the sun plays hide-and-seek with them. And cool air that makes the leaves and skirts dance.

"aaahh! what a nice day." My small and spiky brunette haired friend said as he stretch his arms upward.

"yeah, you're right! today is a very nice day to be out and play." I said and gave him a small smile.

"Tch! Today would have been perfect if you weren't here, woman!" shouted by my other handsome companion with a white octopus-like hairstyle.

I sighed not wanting to ruin the good vibes and said "saaa, Gokudera-sama don't worry I promise that I'll be good." and winked at him which made his cheeks go pink.

"today we are going to watch Yamamoto-kun's game.. I'm really excited!" I said after passing by a few blocks.

"Tsk! that baseball-freak should win or I'll screw him for taking up my weekend with jyuudaime." Gokudera-kun hissed

"I hope Takeshi and his team win today" Tsuna-kun said enthusiastically.

After a few minutes and some cursing from Gokudera, we have reached Namimori high.

"hiiiee! t-there are so many people" Tsuna-kun squeaked

"d-don't worry jyuu-" Gokudera-kun is about to say something when a gust of wind came rushing towards us.

"Hahi! Tsuna-kun! You're here too? Haru is definitely happy for coming here." My chocolate haired friend said with love as she hugged Tsuna-kun.

"Hiiiee! H-haru-chan! w-what are you d-doing here" Tsuna-kun asked as his blushed while struggling to be free from Haru-chan's hug.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle... which was a bad idea for it annoyed even more our octopus haired friend.

"Damn you! waddya think you're doing to tenth?! You vulgar woman!" Gokudera-kun suddenly shouted "And you! what are you laughing at!?" he pointed to Haru-chan then to me as he tried pulling Haru-chan away from Tsuna-kun while Haru-chan desperately cling to the now beaten brunette.

"ah Tsuna-kun and everyone! good afternoon" my demure, oranged head friend said.

...Namimori's most beautiful student was now standing right in front of us.

"Oh good afternoon kyoko-chan!" I greeted her back and gave her a shy smile.

Haru-chan suddenly lets go of Tsuna-kun and hugged Kyoko-chan instead. "Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry for being late but but I was just so happy when I saw Tsuna-kun.." Haru said as Kyoko-chan patted her back telling her that it was okay.

I looked back to Tsuna-kun and asked him if he was okay, he nodded at me and gave me his reassuring smile while Gokudera-kun clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

"Go-good aaff-ternoon to you,too...Kyoko-chan" Tsuna-kun said while looking down with his cheeks now colored in pink.

And when everything was okay, we- I, Tsuna-kun,Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan, went into the school grounds and proceeded to the field. We sat on the first row of the middle bleachers.

"Hahi! we're so lucky our seats get the best view of the field." Haru-chan shouted in delight while Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-kun nodded.

"yeah! and even though there are some people here, we still found a nice seat. we really are lucky todaaaay!" I answered back without taking my eyes out off the field.

"Uunn. This must be good luck." Kyoko-chan added.

And after a few minutes, the game finally began. Namimori was up against last year's champion and almost the entire Namimori high student's population was watching.

"whoo! Nami-chuu!" someone in the back shouted.

"Takeshi! You're so cool kyaaa!" a girl from somewhere shouted

"Oi Nami-chuu! Do you're best!" a deep voice shouted

"kyaa! - I! a group of fangirls cheered... And everyone became quiet and looked at the group of fangirls dressed in a blue polo dressed with each forming the word 'love' and with a big hat that spelled Takeshi on each.

"pfft." Haru-chan and I giggled while Kyoko-chan gave us an amused smile. And Gokudera just scowled at the sight of the girls and disgust was evident in his eyes whereas Tsuna just deadpanned and remembered a particular someone as eccentric to wear such outfits.

.The crowd was really loud, Yamamoto-kun who is the star player of the team was in his best condition.

After two hours, Nami-chuu's oponent is leading by two points. It seems the opponent really does live up to being last year's champions..

It was down to the last set where Namimori is to bat. There are two runner, one at second base and first base and Yamamoto-kun is next to bat.

...

...

The tension in the whole area is heavy. All the cheerings have stopped and only the gust of wind can be heard.. Yamamoto-kun swinged his bat twice before signalling a go for the pitcher..

The ball was finally released and the pitcher threw a curve ball..

swish!

.."Strike one!" the umpire announced. The crowd let out a disappointed sigh... while Yamamoto-kun concentrates on the pitcher while the his group of fangirls started their chants, again.

"Yamamoto-kun, you can do it.." Haru-chan whispered... I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up to reassure her that Yamamoto-kun will hit it.

Swish!

tap! I heard the ball made contact to the bat.

..."Fault!" the umpire announced. I could hear some sighing at my back and some girls cry. And I even heard Gokudera-kun clicked his tongue again

I was looking around.. when I felt like someone was looking at me.. and there I saw that the popular baseball player was looking at our direction.

I instinctively stood up "Yamamoto-kun just relax, you can do it!" I shouted without even thinking and the whole crowd was silent..yet again and Yamamoto-kun, amidst the crowd was now looking straight at me with a reassuring smile plastered on his face.

...And the third ball was released. It was a sinker! A ball that Yamamoto-kun had a hard time hitting. I closed my eyes and prayed..

...  
...

Clank!

I heard the sound of wood as it hit something hard. And when I half-opened my eyes the crowd were all standing and cheering. Even Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan were standing there hands clasped together.

"Homeruuuuuuun!" someone shouted. And my eyes immediately opened wide while my mouth hanged open.

"he did it!" Tsuna-kun said as he looked at me in the eyes and smiling ever so wide.

"Yeah!" I said as I high fived Tsuna-kun and we both giggled while Gokudera-kun sighed in relief.. so even Gokudera-kun is worried..

And with that Namimori won with the lead of one point. A very close match, indeed. Everyone in the crowd cheered so loud, even Yamamoto-kun's fangirls while they jumped and twirled up in the air like monkeys.

It was gettimg really rowdy in the field now when Tsuna-kun suggested to leave, we all went to the entrance gate of Nami-chuu..aah! It was very peaceful here..

And upon waiting for a certain star player Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and I talked about the new cake shop near the train station while Tsuna-kun tried calming his impatient right hand man.

It's been almost half an hour now after the game ends and Gokudera's mood is now at its worst when we heard laughter from behind. We looked behind in unison and there it was the whole Namimori's baseball team, all smiling ear to ear.

Us, three girls looked at each other and nodded. "Congratulations on winning!" the three of us said as we bowed our heads in respect. The players grew quiet and they all started to blush.

"Mmm.. Arigatou minna!" Yamamoto-kun was the first one to react as he stepped forward and flashed us a wide grin.

"yeah, thanks for supporting us!" and all players bowed as they removed their hats.

Gokudera just clicked his tongue in annoyance as he muttered "stupid baseball-freaks" under his breath while Tsuna-kun bowed and congratulated them as well.

We congratulated the players and Yamamoto-kun bid farewell to his teammates. We were all now heading to Tsuna-kun's house to celebrate Yamamoto's victory.

"haa.. Why are we even celebrating at my place?" Tsuna-kun sighed in exhaustion of just thinking of how troublesome things might get.

"because I said so!" Suddenly a deep voice spoke. And Tsuna-kun who was leading the group came at an abrupt stop, his face turning paler and paler.

"hiiieee! R-reborn w-what are you d-doing here?" Tsuna-kun squeaked while he shivered at the sight of his tutor.

And their usual banters continued as we made our why to the Sawada residence. While a small smile escaped through my lips at the peaceful sight.

"Arigatou!" Yamamoto-kun suddenly said as he bumped his elbow to mine breaking my reverie.  
I looked up at his mesmerizing eyes as I raised my eyesbrow in confusion.

"Haha! for cheering me on, arigatou. You really helped me there" Yamamoto-kun said as he looked up in the sky while scratching his nose bridge and for some reason his face was pink.

I smiled and copied what he did and then punched his arm and giggled... it continued that way, the fluffy atmosphere lasted until we reached the Sawada residence.


End file.
